<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>celestia ludenberg survives. by headfirstch13k0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550978">celestia ludenberg survives.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0'>headfirstch13k0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, other characters are mentioned too just make minor appearances lmao, very kirigiri-centric., what can i say i love her lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>like the title says. she survives. she somehow makes her way to kirigiri's bathroom and kinda just lives there now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. good morning, kirigiri!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol this is pretty bad. apologies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirigiri took a long look at the fire right in front of her.<br/>The super high school level gambler would be dead by now, for sure.<br/>The fire was almost put out.<br/>Everyone around her collectively started to head back to their rooms.<br/>But there was just something inside her that made her feel a bit guilty about this trial.<br/>In fact, about all the trials.<br/>She felt.. bad about it.<br/>Nobody would be killing each other if it weren't for whoever was behind this all.<br/>All the people who were executed.. they didn't deserve their punishments at all. <br/>Sure, they'd killed someone, but at the same time they'd had their reasons.<br/>She knew they were all being forced to do this.<br/>But surely enough she could just bottle it up like the rest of her feelings and move on.<br/>That was what she was real good at, anyways.<br/>Keeping closed off.<br/>She was going to head off when something shiny caught her eye.<br/>Ludenberg's claw ring on the floor.<br/>The only remnant of the gambler.<br/>She picked it up.<br/>Could prove to be useful soon.</p><p>Kirigiri returned to her room. <br/>She was exhausted.<br/>She walked into her bathroom, to clean off some of the blood on that claw ring, and take a good shower.<br/>However, when she walked in, she was greeted by a half burnt Celestia in the corner of the sink.<br/>"Well, looks like I've survived."</p><p>"..What are you doing here."<br/>She sat down in front of the gambler.<br/>"...Escaped before they could hit me with that fire truck. Thought I'd look for someone trustworthy to hide by. They don't know I lived, and I'd rather they don't find that out."<br/>"..Why me?"<br/>"Well, I believe you're the only one here with a brain. You would never rat me out, or would you?"<br/>"...We've never even talked too much until that trial. And I was literally using the evidence against you. What makes you think any of this?"<br/>"...Alright, maybe I'm lying. You all had plenty brains to see straight through my lies. But I'd rather save all that for later. There's something more important we need to get to here."<br/>Kirigiri stared at her.<br/>"..What."<br/>She noticed the burns and scars.<br/>"..Oh."</p><p>She didn't know much about taking care of burns at all.<br/>But she'd wanted to help the poor girl out.<br/>What was she thinking? <br/>Hell, the poor girl killed someone!<br/>She remembered her thought from earlier on in the day.<br/>Ludenberg had her reasons. After all, they were forced in a killing game.<br/>"..Hey, Celestia?"<br/>"..Yes?"<br/>"...I do still think what you did was wrong. But you had your reasons. Hell, if I had a dream myself, I'd do anything to get to it as well. We're all forced into this. This is a killing game, after all. So, I'll let you stay here. Just..no more killing, alright? We'll get out of here a different way, I promise you. "<br/>"..Thank you, Kirigiri."<br/>"..No problem. You think you'll be fine in here for tonight?"<br/>The gambler sighed.<br/>"Yes, I do think so. After all, I don't have anywhere else to stay where the cameras wouldn't see me."<br/>"..Alright. Goodnight."<br/>She walked out of the bathroom.<br/>A tiring day, wasn't it.<br/>She settled down on her bed.<br/>Goodnight.</p><p>She woke up the next day, almost forgetting the events of the last.<br/>She got into the bathroom, to brush her teeth and then head out to the others outside.<br/>"Good morning, Kirigiri."<br/>She turned around, shocked.<br/>"..Oh. You. Totally forgot you were here. How'd you sleep?"<br/>"..It was rather a long night. I didn't mind it though."<br/>"You know, I can bring some blankets in here if you'd like. I'll get you some food as well. Tea, if you prefer."<br/>"..Why, thank you. Very lovely of you to consider my well being, but I'm fine."<br/>Kirigiri looked at the gambler, concerned.<br/>"..You know, you can drop the act, right?"<br/>"What act?"<br/>"..You lie to and about yourself because you don't wanna seem like an ordinary girl. But you don't need to act special around me, alright? You don't need to change anything about yourself, just start being you."<br/>"...What are you talking about?"<br/>"...You said yourself yesterday you can't even tell if you're lying to yourself or not. I'm sorta... concerned. Do what you want, but I want you to feel comfortable here if you're going to be here with me for the rest of the game."<br/>"..."<br/>The two were stopped by a loud knocking noise on the door.<br/>Kirigiri got up to go get the door.<br/>"I'll bring food when I get back. See you, Celestia."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. out into the world.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>massive timeskip, sorry about that. either way, everything goes the same as it does in THH, except celestia lives in kirigiri's bathroom. this chapter starts when they're about to leave into the outside world again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And just like that, they'd won. They were free to go out in the outside world again.<br/>Naegi was about to go down to the locked door and open it up, when Kirigiri remembered:<br/>Celestia.<br/>She couldn't just leave her here, the one person she'd felt so safe to open up to.<br/>They'd talked, they'd laughed, and slowly but surely, opened up to each other.<br/>She'd told her about her dad, and how she couldn't remember much, and really just opened up all the way to a person for the first time.<br/>And Celestia had done the same.<br/>She wasn't going to leave her here.<br/>"Naegi."<br/>The boy looked back at her.<br/>"Yeah, Kirigiri?"<br/>"I just need to get a few things from my room. I'll be right back."<br/>"Alright!"<br/>She walked off into the distance and into her dormitory bathroom.<br/>"Celestia?"<br/>"..Yes?"<br/>"..We did it. We're free."<br/>"...Was Enoshima really the mastermind?"<br/>"..Yes, for goodness sake, but let's not think about that now. Come with me, we're going out."<br/>"...They'll see me."<br/>"..Who cares about that? I explained it to them already. We were all forced to kill, anyways."<br/>"...You think they'll forgive me that easy?"<br/>"..Celestia, I forgave you, and I'm the most closed off of all of them. I'm sure they'll be fine with you. Here, take my hand. Let's go."<br/>"..Alright, if you insist."<br/>She reached out her hand.<br/>Celestia took it and the two walked away from that despairing dorm once and for all.<br/>"..You know, it's hilarious how we've gotten this far." Celestia remarked.<br/>"..Hmm?"<br/>"..Well, we were all off on each other at that class trial that one day. You hated me and I hated you. And now, here we are." <br/>"..Yeah, I'd rather not think about that. That's our past now."<br/>"..Kirigiri?"<br/>"..Yes?"<br/>"..I think I love you now."<br/>The detective stood in silence for a while, and then burst out in laughter. <br/>"..And to think you were accusing me of murder not long ago."<br/>"..You're the one who said you didn't want to think about it, darling."<br/>"..Well, I think I love you too."<br/>The detective planted a kiss on the gambler's cheek.<br/>"Fair enough. The feeling's mutual, detective."<br/>They continued to walk off into the distance, hand in hand.</p><p>"I'm back, Naegi. We can go now."<br/>Naegi and all the other survivors stood in shock at who was standing next to Kirigiri.<br/>"..Celestia?!"<br/>"..Yes, yes. I lived. No time for questions, I hope you all can forgive me. After all, we were in a killing game. Apologies for letting that motive get to my head."<br/>Naegi nodded.<br/>"..Alright. Apology accepted. Well, let's go now. I've got the button."<br/>The group all stood, and watched as the boy pressed the button and the doors began to open.<br/>And next thing you know, they were out.<br/>But the world they saw out there wasn't exactly what they were expecting.<br/>The survivors collectively all had a moment of shock.<br/>"..Oh shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is like really bad lol anyways thanks for reading this was pretty pog to write &lt;33 i'll continue this if you guys want me to but like for now it's finished lmao.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i thought of this idea at like 2 am last night and wanted to type it out. this is like my first time writing for the DR fandom?? idk man i hope y'all are welcoming lmao anyways if you wanna follow me on ig go ahead i guess @pookachuka</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>